


Accidentally Spying

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Archie is shocked about the feelings that have developed between Betty and Jughead. So shocked he doesn't believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

Betty laughed as Archie threw an arm around her shoulders. Jughead walked beside Archie, trying not to react. Betty was his girlfriend. Even if they hadn’t told anyone yet. Archie could keep his hands to himself. 

“Hey, Bets,” Jughead started, “You want to go get started on that new article?”

Archie answered for her, smiling. “We’re going to Pop’s actually. But we’ll catch you later?”

Betty hummed to draw the attention to her. “I’m going to my locker first, if you don’t mind. Maybe you and Jughead can find something to talk about?” She gave Jughead a pointed look and he nodded as she walked away.

Archie grinned. “Dude, I think I’m finally getting the girl!”

Jughead gritted his teeth. “You had the girl. Now someone else gets a chance. I get a chance.”

Archie laughed uproariously. “Don’t make me laugh, Jug. Man, you and Betty? That’s hilarious!”

Jughead growled in annoyance, walking away. “Tell Betty I’ll be over to drop off the book she leant me tomorrow at around seven.”

Archie nodded, still laughing. “No problem. You and Betty? Oh, that’s great stuff.”

That night, when Betty got back from Pop’s, Jughead was already waiting for her. He jumped up when he saw her, pulling her into a hug as she whispered comforting things into his ear. Archie had told her all about their conversation.

Speaking of Archie, he was in his room, trying to work on his music, when he noticed Jughead and Betty in a close embrace. And Jughead didn’t have his beanie on. Since when? He never went anywhere without that thing on his head.

Archie watched as Betty slowed pulled away from Jughead, smiling softly and moving to kiss him gently. Archie lurched back. When had that happened?! Is that what Jughead had been trying to tell him today? Crap, he’d been a complete jerk about it. 

Betty pulled away from Jughead and her eyes widened. She laughed as she waved at Archie, who waved back sheepishly. She made a motion with her hands, and they both opened up their windows.

“I’m sorry,” rushed out of Archie’s mouth before the window was even fully open, “Jug, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize you were serious. I’m happy for you. Honestly.”

Jughead smiled softly and placed a kiss to Betty’s forehead, pulling her into his side. “I get it. I’m still in shock.”

Betty playfully swatted at his chest. “You knew you loved me.”

Jughead looked at her with eyes full of the feeling. “Yeah, but I never expected you to love me back.”

Betty kissed his nose and turned to Archie. “Do you mind if we leave you so I can tell him how much of an idiot he is?”

Archie grinned and shook his head, amused. “Go. Have your fun. Just close the curtains.”

Betty giggled. “See you tomorrow, Archie.”

“See you guys then.”


End file.
